Homecoming
by ptdf
Summary: The whirling funnel emptied into a circle of light, followed by darkness. Eric felt the grass crashing into him. He held his breath as a squirrel approached. He sighed in relief when it flew away on butterfly wings - I made it.
1. Knight Errant

**1. The Wanderer**

**

* * *

**

_A bell rings. The dreamer yells my name and runs to hold me. I'm finally home._

The whirling funnel emptied into a circle of light, followed by darkness.

Eric felt the grass crashing into him. He groaned and cautiously opened an eye: trees, a blue sky above. He held his breath as a squirrel approached. When it flew away on butterfly wings he sighed in relief – _I made it_. He frowned at his clothes. _Can't say the same for the Armani_.

He stood up to inspect himself. The old chainmail should have kicked in by now, but he was still in business attire. The shield remained heavy and lifeless. Gucci just wasn't made for cross-country trekking. He'd made other preparations, but he was counting on the armor. It might not be Realm-dominating magic like the shield, but it was surprisingly light, warm in the snow, cool in the sand…

_Well, tough_. Offending white hairs in his goatee were ever more common – he could tell the Realm would give him many more. Lacking a magic hat to supply the conveniences of camp life, he'd brought a more conventional backpack. He undid his necktie but reconsidered throwing it away – 100% silk was worth something, even here. Cash and plastic were once again worthless, but even gold wouldn't mean much without a village at hand. He surveyed the plain around him, considering where to go.

"Welcome back, Cavalier."

Eric spun around, happier than he expected. "DM! You never call, never write. You haven't aged."

"What is a quarter century to someone who has seen so many, not-so-young one?"

"I even missed your humor. You're just the person I need: are magic charges not valid for out-of-Realm travel? My shield needs one, but I remember we demolished the charger." He grinned. "That tended to happen a lot when magical sanctuaries were involved."

"Yes, it did," said Dungeon Master grimly. "Head East. But do not mistake armor for the beast."

"Helpful as always." Eric took out a notepad. "Head of the beast, got it. So, where is the old gang? Slaying dragons, rescuing princesses?" He grew serious. "After a time I tried tracking them down to see if they'd returned. Never found anything."

Dungeon Master sighed. "Your friends are still here, Cavalier, but no longer in my service. The Realm has fallen under a great shadow."

Eric digested this. "That's terrible." _And probably my fault._ "I need to find them, help them somehow."

"The six will ride again, but a seventh will make the great sacrifice."

"That's just peachy. How do I find them?"

"Follow your path and the seeker will be sought."

Eric stared intently at Dungeon Master.

"Is there something else, Cavalier?"

"Just waiting for you to, you know, do your thing."

"Ah yes, you always did enjoy that," said Dungeon Master as he folded into himself.

Eric smiled and started walking.

#

The forest grew gloomier with every step. Eric had an eerie feeling of being followed. He unpacked his shield and the saber. His fencing instructor had been shocked when he asked to train with a shield, but had eventually indulged the whim of the spoiled rich kid. _Had he already made his decision, then?_ With only a non-magic shield available, however, firearms were starting to look more attractive. _If only the nearest ammo depot weren't a portal quest away._ Something creaked behind him.

Eric turned with his shield raised, trying to get into a fighting stance. A segmented tail whipped him off his feet. Without the benefit of armor or magic, the impact hurt. The giant worm reared its head, snapping its beak expectantly. He braced himself. As the monster swooped to strike a rider charged into it, toppling both to the ground. The worm struggled with the mount while the warrior retrieved his weapon.

"Foul creature!" he yelled, returning to the fray.

Eric ran to his backpack.

"And an even fouler coward!" the warrior called after him.

"I know what it is!" answered Eric, leafing through his notes. "Worm… purple worm… grick! It's a grick!"

"In these parts we just call'em worms," said the warrior, dodging a slash. "What's the difference?"

"Gricks can't stand sunlight. Is there a clearing we can run to?"

"There's one right… here." A tree came crashing down at the warrior's strike, letting in a pool of light. The grick shrieked and retreated to a rocky crevice.

The warrior approached Eric, weapon raised. "What dark magic is this?"

"None at all, unfortunately, I mean…" He looked from the blonde giant to the white horse, in their leather armor. _What had DM said? Something about a head._ Now that he looked at it, the horse's fearsome horn really wasn't part of the armor. "Bobby?"

The warrior was startled, then recognition dawned on him. "Eric? No one has called me that in a long time."

"You've grown, short stuff."

"You've aged."

"So I'm told."

Bobby gave him a bear hug, then checked himself. "You walked out on us. This changes nothing."

Uni neighed reproachfully.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I want to help. DM said…"

"Dungeon Master? He talked to you?"

"He told me you weren't in his service any more, whatever that means."

"He walked out on us too. Maybe we walked out on ourselves."

"I'm sure it's fascinating, but the pain in my arm is making it hard to follow. You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit?"

"You're looking at it. Uni?"

The unicorn approached reluctantly with her head bowed. Eric flinched, but when the horn touched his arm all pain evaporated. He was left with a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Wow. What are you feeding her, opioids?"

"There's no cheating Nature. The healing uses your energy too - you'll need to rest."

"Thanks. I mean it."

"That was some fancy strategery back there."

"The notes? When I realized I was coming back, I did a little research. Would you say your club is +1 or +2?"

"You know that's not how it works."

"Well, at least I read up on some monsters. Not that it would've done me any good if you hadn't come along."

"Yeah, what were you trying to accomplish with that toy sword? Write a 'Z' on its chest?"

"It's a _saber_. But point taken. Hey… do you think you could maybe help me go East to recharge my shield so I don't get eaten by the next thing to crawl from under a rock? For old times' sake? There'd be foul creatures for you to smite…"

Bobby considered this. "You mean the Eastern Temple. I will help, Eric. But only because I am the last one still fighting."

#

Uni made progress much easier, and Eric and Bobby took turns riding. They talked of little things, and bigger things until it got too painful.

The grasslands glistened with dew under the moonlight.

Eric yawned. "Remind why we had to get up this early?"

"The Temple can only be entered at a certain place…"

"Like most buildings."

"… at a certain time," Bobby continued, "and if the nuns wish it. It's complicated."

"Women."

They walked in silence.

"Did you ever marry, Eric?"

"I'm an expert, kid. Three wives, three expensive divorces. You?"

"Only warriors like me, not the nest-building type." A ruined city could be seen at the distance. "But I wonder sometimes, if there's ever peace…"

"You will have peace, Bobby. We'll defeat Venger."

Bobby was quiet.

"What?"

"Venger's gone, Eric."

"That's great… But then who's spreading the 'shadow' over the Realm?"

"The dragons came soon after. Without Venger, Tiamat is the greatest power in the land."

"Huh, might've seen that one coming. Guess we'll have to round up the old posse for some dragon-slayin'."

"They won't come."

"Yeah, I gathered as much from you being the 'last one still fighting'. What happened?"

"You were only the first to leave." Bobby stared at his feet. "After Dungeon Master stopped coming we tried to find our own way home, with similar results. Diana was next. She said we needed to face the facts and make new lives for ourselves in the Realm."

"I can imagine how hard that must've been for her, for you guys."

"No, Eric, you can't. Then came Presto. He wanted to get us home his own way, and he needed to do it alone."

"That was brave of him."

"Or selfish, I haven't decided. He's the Mage, I'm just the Barbarian, but couldn't he see he was taking away a little piece of home with him? Anyway, I went on with Sheila and Hank. Until he broke."

"I didn't think he _could_ break… Makes you think of all the aggravation I gave him over the years."

"I cried a lot then. We settled in a small village. I stayed with them until I was old enough to set out on my own - somebody has to take the fight to the dragons."

"We will, Bobby. Look, someone left the door open."

On the horizon, pagodas were silhouetted against the rising sun.


	2. Water's Edge

**2. Water's Edge**

* * *

_On a night of starfall, the child of the stargazer returns. He asks her to come with him. She accepts._

The three walked up the steps of the temple complex, admiring the woodwork and colored roof tiles. In the courtyards young women trained in a variety of weapons and martial arts.

"You sure these are nuns?" whispered Eric.

"Didn't I tell you?" Bobby whispered back. "It's a military order."

"I think I see wife number four over there with the katana..." The nun sliced the training rod three times before it touched the ground. "Maybe not."

A nun in flowing yellow robes waited for them at the top.

"Barbarian, Cavalier, welcome to the Temple at Dawn."

"Don't you mean _of_ Dawn?" asked Eric.

Bobby elbowed past him. "Thank you, Sister, we are honored by your hospitality."

"And a great honor it is. Men are rarely admitted to the Temple. But we recognize need, and worth – even when others do not."

"See, Bobby? They recognize worth." Eric turned to their host. "I need to recharge my shield, sister."

"An acolyte will show you the way. She may be familiar."

"Was she the one with the kat…" Eric spun around with the force of the slap and was further surprised by the hug that followed.

"Eric! Bobby!"

Uni protested.

"And Uni. It's been ages."

"Diana!" cried Bobby, hugging her in turn. "It's so good to see you." She wore yellow, and her hair was finely braided.

"Wish I could say the same," said Eric, feeling his cheek.

"I like the beard, but you're still not off the hook. What _are_ you wearing?"

"It used to be Armani. How do you say rags and tatters in Italian?"

"You should be out there changing the world," said Bobby, "not in here training and contemplating."

"This is my way of changing the world," Diana said with a smile. "Come, I'll help you with the shield so Eric isn't a total deadweight."

"Hey, I… thank you."

#

They walked across gardens and orchards to the edge of the grounds.

"This has got to be the easiest – well, mostly painless – recharge so far," said Eric. "Why didn't we come here before?"

"Weren't we needy or worthy enough?" asked Bobby.

"Maybe not," said Diana. "Or maybe we got what we didn't know we needed."

"I see they teach DM-speak here."

"Don't push it, Eric."

They came to the wooden doors of a great pavilion, the sound of surf growing louder.

"There are many places of power if you know to look," said Diana, pushing through.

The doors opened into a wide balcony facing the open sea, waves crashing into the rocks below. There was a rocky pool in the center, gleaming in the approaching daylight.

"Do you have insurance?" said Eric. "You know our history."

"Any destruction was always for a good cause."

"This is beautiful" said Bobby. "I've never been to the ocean."

"Actually, we have all been here before – only a few leagues underground."

Bobby's face lit up. "The Heart of Dawn!"

"The water seeps from the Underworld pool and feeds the spring. The Temple was built around it long ago."

"As I recall," said Eric, "DM was the one doing the channeling. How do you know I won't blow a fuse?"

"As I see it, a win-win proposition," said Bobby.

"Go on, you coward. It's only a shadow of the source, but more than enough to recharge a single weapon."

"If you say so… If anything happens, Bobby can have the shoes. Use real wax."

Eric approached the spring. Taking a deep breath, he submerged the shield. The ripples scattered reflections until he was consumed in white light. The other three waited.

"Armor Class," Eric boomed, "never had this much class."

The light subsided and Eric walked back to them, swishing his red cape. The shield glowed. He spared a thought for the thousands of dollars' worth of designer clothes, but no amount of money could buy this kind of magic. "How could you wear anything else? I feel invulnerable."

In a blur of movement, Diana sidestepped the shield and struck a pressure point on his shoulder.

"Ow! That didn't count, I wasn't ready."

"Good to have you back, Cavalier. Dawn moves into Day and the Gate is closed. It will open again in ten years."

"What?" cried Bobby.

"I'm kidding, you can leave tomorrow morning. But tonight you are our guests. I'm sure the girls will enjoy the company of a dashing young man. And Eric."

"You're hilarious."

#

The horizon turned pink, and the empty night around the Temple coalesced into the familiar grasslands. Diana escorted them to the Gate.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" asked Bobby. "We could use your help."

"I'm certain, Bobby. I have played my part." They hugged.

"Thanks for the supplies and stuff," said Eric.

"Come over here, grouchy." She hugged him.

They started walking. "Be safe!" she called behind them.

In a few minutes the sun rose and the Temple was no longer there, its Gate closed.

"So, that katana chick…" said Eric.

"What?" said Bobby defensively. "A fellow warrior, a kindred spirit."

Eric smiled. "You smooth bastard."

"So what's the plan?"

"Does that mean you're joining the quest?"

"Only as long as it suits me."

"Fair enough. I thought we could visit Sheila and Hank. I was hoping he'd have a plan to bring down Tiamat."

"Don't get your hopes up. But it _has_ been a long time since I've seen sis."

#

Grasslands gave way to trees and eventually a thick forest. They made camp for the night.

Eric was rudely awoken by a barbarian hand over his mouth.

"Bobby, what the…" came his muffled protest.

"Quiet," Bobby whispered. He pointed up.

Eric couldn't see anything. Then he heard trees shaking under gusts of wind –with rhythm. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly overcome by a constricting panic. Uni cowered beside them. A shadow momentarily eclipsed the sun and was gone.

"Dragon," said Bobby after a while. "Big one."

Eric found his voice. "Do you think it didn't see us?"

"Possibly. Maybe it had already fed, maybe it had a more appetizing target, maybe it's just toying with us."

"I have my shield back. Do you think we could've…"

"No, I don't think we could."

Eric jumped as the bushes ahead rustled. Uni glared at them.

"Dragon?" Eric whispered.

Bobby rolled his eyes and motioned Eric into position. With a nod, they charged screaming to meet their hidden assailants. Beyond the bushes lay five orc soldiers – restrained and struggling against their own ropes.

"Well, I... don't know quite what to make of it," said Eric.

"They were going to ambush us."

"But who's our mysterious ally?"

"Maybe someone with more sinister designs."

"Always the optimist."

"A lifetime in the Realm, Eric. You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, I did my time. I say we count our blessings and move on."

"It's not the same thing."

#

They packed and resumed their journey, wary of the shadows.

"What's it like, Eric? At home, I mean."

"Well, the clothes got better, and the hair. Music got worse. You remember that Transformers show?"

"Of course."

"In the end they land on another planet and it starts all over again."

"What kind of inconclusive ending is that? I'd rather have no ending at all."

"Tell me about it."

"And what was it like for you?"

Eric thought about it. "It was hard. Not what I had imagined. I thought you guys would show up any minute."

"We thought so too."

"All your parents blamed me for being the only 'survivor'. I said I didn't remember anything, so they sent me to a shrink. I must have let slip something about the Realm. That fell in with the 'D&D is evil' mania of the time, but my dad managed to hush it up. I still don't know what they really believe."

"And here we were picturing you stuffing yourself with junk food."

"There was that, too. But I felt really bad about leaving you guys – I still do. Maybe I had already made my decision then. After college I took the trust fund and started WhiteHawk, and tried to forget."

"Interesting choice of name."

"I kept the shield in the living room. People thought it was a family heirloom, kept asking where the castle was. Maybe I should've told them."

"So what changed?"

"I'm not sure. Third divorce? Mid-life crisis? I just know I was at home staring at that shield and suddenly I knew what I had to do. Tracking down the roller coaster was a nightmare, parts of it had been resold separately. I also acquired the old amusement park grounds just in case. It's not like there's a manual for these things. Was it the place? The time? The will of some berserk nun warriors? I hoped the shield would improve my chances. The rest is history."

"It's good to have you back, Eric. Hey, do we still have any chocolate?"

#

Forest gave way to misty swamp. Night fell as they searched for a camp site.

"I give up," said Eric, "I don't care where we camp."

"Quiet, Eric."

"Really, I don't. I don't care about the bugs anymore."

"Will you shut up?" Bobby hissed. "I heard something."

Eric stopped to listen. A rustling sound came from the fog around them.

"Dragon?" he whispered.

Bobby glared at him and pointed to the tree on the right. Eric strained to see past the haze. The sound grew louder, then seemed to come from behind him. He jumped as a mighty beak snapped above his head.

"Grick!" yelled Eric.

"No, that's something else," said Bobby, taking a swing. "Any tips?"

Eric peaked above his shield. The beak belonged to a shrieking floating blob, its tentacles flaying. He scrambled for his notes.

"Flying head… beholder… it's a grell!"

Bobby dodged a tentacle. "And?"

"Says here they're also afraid of sunlight."

"It's night, Eric."

"Oh. In that case I got nothing." He rolled as a tentacle whipped towards him.

"Now what?" asked Bobby.

"Honorable retreat is always an option."

As the creature approached, a cloaked figure emerged from the mist and jumped underneath it.

"Are you mad, man?" yelled Eric. "You'll be brain food!"

The stranger struck the underbelly with the staff. The monster shrieked in pain and retreated.

"No, that's what _you_ would've been if I hadn't arrived, _man_." Diana removed her hood. "You need to put yourself in danger to reach their weak spot. You can add that to your notes."

"_Acrobats gain +1 to attitude_, duly noted."

"Thanks, Diana," said Bobby. "But why didn't you show yourself back with the orcs?"

"I saw them on the way, thought they were your work. I only caught up to you now. Just in time, too."

"The plot thickens…" said Eric, stroking his goatee.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Bobby.

"The Head Sister helped me see my part wasn't over yet."

"Glad to have you aboard," said Eric. "But I just realized something else that wasn't in my notes."

"What is it, Eric?" asked Diana. "And why are you still on the ground?"

"Paralyzing tentacles. Would you mind, Uni?"


	3. The Moving Castle

**The Moving Castle**

* * *

_The illusionist arrives as he is about to depart. He cannot stay. She cannot leave him._

As they progressed the swamp grew drier and the vegetation shriveled. They came to a sandy desert with rolling dunes. The refracting air off the hot sand promised pools of water forever on the horizon.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Eric, "but I miss the swamp. You sure this is the easy way?"

"There are no easy ways, Eric," answered Bobby. "We're trying to avoid dragons."

"What for? Ninja-kung-fu chick over here can just roll under them and poke them in the tummy."

"How would you like ninja-kung-fu chick to poke _you_ in the tummy?" said Diana.

"Okay, avoidance it is."

"Those were some fancy moves back in the forest, Diana," said Bobby. "You learn that all at the Temple?"

"Not all of it. I wandered quite a bit after I left the party. I tried adventuring solo, mercenary work, even the circus. But I was lost until I felt the Sisters' call. I was certainly needy enough – worth is still to be determined."

"Don't be too hard on yourself…" Eric trailed off. "Guys, is it the heat, or is that cloud following us?"

"That's a large cloud for the desert," agreed Bobby.

"And it's the only cloud in the sky," said Diana.

The four stopped as the cloud approached, basking in its shade. A golden rope ladder dropped to the ground.

"This is eerily familiar," said Bobby.

"Yeah, fee-fi-fo-fum familiar," said Eric. "I'll keep the magic beans and be on my way, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself," said Diana, beginning to climb.

"Fine, I'll wait here with Uni."

"Actually, Eric," said Bobby, "we'll wait for you upstairs." Uni's horn started to glow. The air shimmered and they were gone. Bobby waved to them from the top of the ladder.

Eric groaned.

#

Eric was the last to emerge from the cloud cover. Amid swirls of cotton candy were spires and battlements of stone.

"Okay, we found Merlin's castle," said Eric. "It must have drifted for decades. Can we leave before we find out what's moved in?"

"It seemed to be seeking us," said Bobby. "Maybe it's friendly."

"Or maybe it's just hungry."

As confirmation, a blood-chilling roar racked the skies. The dragon rose from behind the castle and landed before them, spewing flame. Eric hid behind his shield, the others jumped away.

"Diana," yelled Eric, "you think you could…"

"No, Eric, I don't. Don't give in to dragonfear!"

"This isn't dragonfear. This is normal, reasonable-person fear. The natural primate reaction – climb a tree, come back when you've invented gunpowder. Maybe dynamite."

"Read us your notes if you like," yelled Bobby, charging, "just keep drawing its fire!"

"Here's another idea: why don't _you_ draw its fire while…"

"Eric!"yelled Diana.

"I'm reading, I'm reading. Dragons… _Red dragons are the mightiest of the chromatic dragons, and the oldest of them rival demon princes and demigods in power… The breath of an ancient dragon can strip even magical resistance to fire away_…" _Okay,_ _not feeling so good about the shield now. _"Guys, I don't think I want to read anymore."

He was answered by a fresh jet of flame. Bobby and Diana had moved to opposite flanks, dodging claw and tail.

As the dragon reared for another strike, it was suddenly covered in flowery gift-wrapping paper. Beyond it, a green-clad mage grinned behind a full red beard.

"So much for removing the terror from our sight. Better think of a better rhyme."

"Presto!" cried Bobby and Diana.

The dragon tore free, seemingly angrier for the humiliation.

"What do you think this is, a rock golem?" yelled Eric. "Why don't you pull out a Predator drone?"

"What's a Predator drone?" asked Presto.

"You know, those pilotless planes!"

"I can try…" Presto wiggled his fingers. "C'mon old hat, we cannot lose face; give me a fighter without an ace!"

"Lose our heads, more likely," Eric mumbled.

The hat glowed and the roar of an engine grew louder. A model airplane left the hat and flew towards the dragon, who crushed it easily. The resulting explosion was surprisingly bright for a small toy, dazing the dragon.

"Hurry," yelled Presto, "into the castle."

They raced towards the walls. The dragon shook it off and followed, breathing fire on Eric, who brought up the rear. The gate closed behind them as they jumped inside.

#

The party rested against the wall. Outside, the dragon could be heard pounding and blazing.

"Unless you have a knight in shining armor, Presto," said Eric, "this little pig isn't too sure about the house of stone."

"Alas," said Diana, "you're the only one at hand, Sir Eric."

"The walls will hold," said Presto. "Caerfyrddin is well warded."

"You named the castle?" asked Eric.

"It told me its name."

"Of course it did."

"Almost felt like old times back there. Didn't think I'd see you around these parts, Eric."

"Yeah, about that. I apologized to the others, but I still think that on some level they were relieved to see me go."

"Eric…" said Diana.

"But you and me, we were buddies, and I let you down. I'm sorry for that, and I want to help."

"We'll see."

"Sorry to break the moment," said Bobby, "but Tiamat walked these halls before. And Venger."

"True. Barring two of the most powerful beings in the Realm, the castle is well warded. I could hardly believe it when I saw you guys trekking through the desert. I took a chance and made myself obvious, one of them noticed. Soon the castle will fade again."

"Sweet," said Diana. "So how did you find it in the first place?"

"Craigslist?" said Eric. The others looked blankly at him.

"I think it found me. Come, I'll show you the little corner where I live."

#

They walked through shadowy arches and hallways. Even had it been fully inhabited, the castle seemed to lack the capacity of being well-lit.

"When Diana left I knew I'd have to do the same sometime, but I wasn't ready. Then I started seeing strange clouds, and I knew it was time to leave. The castle was waiting for me. Maybe it could understand what I was looking for, maybe it just came to the only wizard it new."

"Any other hallucinations in all this time alone?" asked Eric.

"Hey, I go out for supplies once in a while. Food, quills, bat guano – the basics. Maybe it's just in my head…"

"I'm sure it is."

"… but sometimes I can taste whether the food has been magicked. Those days I need to go down and get real food, talk to real people instead of scrying. But you'd be surprised, some of the mages I've encountered make me look like a social butterfly."

"How is the research going?" asked Bobby.

"Well, I feel much more confident with magic, though it may not show in my combat spells. I've been focusing on Tiamat – some progress, but nothing useful yet. It still amazes me how you can say the right words and mix the right ingredients, but so much hinges on confidence."

"That's all fascinating," said Eric, "but don't you think maybe combat spells can contribute to the slaying business?"

"I did. Then I realized they wouldn't be enough. I need to find another way."

"And going home?"

"And where is that, Eric? Finding a way back to Earth was my first priority. As time went by, however, I cared more and more about helping this world. My life is here now."

#

They came to the library. A cot was barely visible behind piles of tomes. Presto moved to a water basin and sprinkled sparkles into it.

"I give you the arcane component, glitter. Cheaper than silver dust, almost as good."

The surface rippled and the exterior of the castle came into view. The dragon rested before it, eyeing it warily.

"Our friend's attention is keeping the castle visible, you better spend the night. I'll ask the cloud to move towards your destination before it shrinks any further. You have any idea what it takes to keep a cloud this size in the desert?"

"You've been spying on us?" asked Diana.

"Just scrying. We don't get cable up here."

"If you knew where we were," said Bobby, "why didn't you visit?"

"I almost did, a few times. But in the beginning I wanted to prove to myself I could make it alone. Later, I didn't want to show up empty-handed."

"And they say Barbarians are dumb. We didn't want no stinking spell, we missed you."

Presto dropped his gaze. "I guess magic-wielders have a soft spot for hubris."

They ate real food that night, and slept by a magicked General Electric heater.

#

In the morning, Presto led them back to the gate. "No dragons in sight. Safe travels."

"Won't you even come to say hello?" asked Bobby.

"You can save yourself the trouble of chasing after us," said Eric. "Just ask Diana."

"Sorry, guys," said Presto. "I'm just not ready."

"We understand," said Diana. "Just don't take too long changing your mind."

"It was good seeing you," said Eric. "Bobby, do you think this time I could…" The air still rippled where Bobby and Uni had stood. Eric groaned.


	4. Place of Ashes

**4. The Place of Ashes**

* * *

_The rogue comes home to the champion's dinner. The children look up from their homework and smile._

The rope ladder led to the forest clearing where Bobby and Uni awaited. The cloud moved on, sailing the wind.

"Took you long enough, old man," said Bobby.

"It's an old polo injury, okay?" said Eric. "Or maybe a fresh dragon one."

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"It's not the distance, Bobby. There's no such thing as a random encounter – every trip gets one encounter. That's how it works."

"You're getting grumpy in your old age," said Diana, walking into the woods.

Eric grumbled and followed, slashing at the underbrush with his saber. One of the trees lashed back, sending Eric sprawling.

The humanoid plant uprooted itself and advanced, brandishing vine and thorn.

"Encounter!" Eric screamed.

Diana jabbed with her staff, but the creature dissolved into the vegetation and emerged behind her. She dodged the clawing branches.

"Wait!" said Bobby. "It's not our enemy."

"Wanna try telling that to the tree?" said Eric. "Now we know how Snow White felt."

Uni stepped between Diana and the writhing vines, horn poised. The creature hesitated and let out a howl of crushing leaves.

Bobby spoke in a language Eric did not understand. There was whirlwind of debris and a fey maid stood in its place.

"It is unfit for a creature of the wild to be used as a beast of burden," she told Uni, her voice the whistling of branches. She turned to Bobby. "Your Sylvan is atrocious, fire-wielder. Your shadow is odd, yet you are a friend to the Eladrin, and the Forest."

Bobby bowed. "You honor me, Lady. We apologize for the intrusion."

"We also think you look much better than in monster form," added Eric.

Her eyes flashed green. "And which is the monster, tree-cutter? You trespass my domain to bring violence. By custom it is my right…"

"Mercy, my Lady," said Bobby. "That was also a custom of the fey folk, once. The offender is a fool."

Eric started to protest, but Diana shushed him.

"If foolishness were any defense, all Mankind would be innocent."

"Like children, the drunk and the mad, they are wards of the Moon, and have a claim in your realm."

The Lady smiled. "Dryope was right: your tongue is sharper than your blade, Barbarian. I wonder what else she was right about. Touch nothing and you will be granted safe passage." She melted into the foliage.

Eric looked around. "I think we could have taken her."

"I don't," said Diana.

"And even if we did," said Bobby, "we couldn't take on the whole forest."

"You mean there's more of those…"

"Get moving, Moon-ward," said Diana.

"Hands to myself, got it," said Eric. "So, Bobby, this Dryope chick… what kind of tree was she?"

Bobby grinned. "Shut up."

#

The party traveled unharmed, at all times feeling eyes upon them. Whispers and giggles could be heard just out of sight.

The forest opened into an empty plain. Slivers of smoke indicated a village at the distance, against the backdrop of blue mountains stretching beyond the clouds. Chilling winds howled across the waste.

"Welcome to Ashvale," said Bobby, "the end of the world."

"It can't be that bad," said Eric.

"Trust me."

There were fields and pens around the village, where cabbages and goats wrestled the cold hard earth. Bobby led them to one of the wooden houses as villagers watched from behind windows.

A haggard middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Bobby!" Her face lit up. Eric recognized her then. She embraced Diana and Uni.

"Sheila, I…"

"It's good to see you, Eric." He also got a hug.

She ushered them in. Hank stood by the fireplace. He had aged too, his head prematurely grey. His smile soured when he saw Eric.

"Hank…" Eric started.

"It's not your fault, Eric. It's mine." He greeted the others, then retired with his pipe to the fireplace.

"Give him time," said Sheila. "We'll have cabbage stew. Bobby, would you find some hay and water out back for Uni?" Eric and Diana tried to make themselves useful.

"How's it been, Sheila?" asked Diana.

"Hard." She cleaved a cabbage. "We thought we would be safe from the dragons. Eventually they came here too, of course. Then we lost Bobby to the world."

"Sorry I don't visit more often," said Bobby, walking back in. "Is Eddy out setting traps? He must be huge by now."

Sheila was quiet.

"What is it, sis?"

"A dragon came for the livestock this winter – the little that remained. Edward ran away to join the defenders. He was killed."

"I'm so sorry," said Diana, holding her.

"Is this how you grieve, Hank?" said Bobby, holding back tears. "Doing nothing? Eric came here because he thought you'd have a plan. I knew otherwise."

Hank's face hardened. "You know nothing of how I grieve! I've done enough, even too much. I've failed as a leader and a father. The only thing that hurts more than that is knowing there is nothing I can do about it. So don't try to tell me how to grieve."

"Hank," said Eric, "it takes a big ego to feel responsible for everything. The dragons are not your fault. When Venger left…"

"Eric," said Diana, "Venger didn't leave."

"Fine, somebody smoked him. What I'm saying is…"

"I killed him," said Hank.

Eric took a moment to process. "You what?"

"It was the next portal opportunity after you left. We had already lost you, and had just lost one more chance of going home because of him. Something inside just snapped."

"You went back to the Dragon's Graveyard? Without my shield?"

"Didn't need to. Guess we always had the power, just not the will – probably the reason we were given the power in the first place. Dungeon Master never came to us again. So yes, Eric, I do feel responsible."

"I talked to DM. He told me the six will ride again. He means us, Hank. We need you."

"And we need him! How could he leave us like that? How could he leave me?"

"Get over yourself. If you could kill Venger we can kill Tiamat. Together."

The fire left Hank's eyes. "I'm not killing again, Eric. You don't know what it takes. Now eat, rest and be on your way. I'm done."

Hank sat by the fireplace as the others ate and talked and even laughed. In the morning, Sheila led them to the door.

"I expected DM to have shown up by now," said Eric.

"Maybe he will," said Diana.

"We still need a plan," said Bobby.

"The villagers speak of a powerful witch in a castle on the mountains," said Sheila. "Maybe she can help."

"Do they say whether it's a candy castle?" said Eric. "I feel a little divided about witches."

"It's a plan," said Bobby, heading out the door. "Will you not come with us?"

"He needs me more," said Sheila.

"I understand. I'll try to visit more often."


	5. The Roof of the World

**5. The Roof of the World**

* * *

_Her family is leaving again, this time for real. Dungeon Master gives her a choice. She takes it._

The white sun low on the horizon did little to warm the landscape. The path got progressively steeper, and soon the sparse grass was replaced by rock and ice.

"These mountains are huge," said Eric, his breath steaming. "From here it looks like there's nothing on the other side."

"There isn't," said Bobby.

"Well, just because the mighty Barbarian never ventured…"

"This is Bam-i-Duniah, where earth meets sky. I told you this was the end of the world."

"You're joking."

Bobby looked at him, dead serious. "Legend says the god Douris got tired of holding the sky and let it crash, creating the mountains. That may or may not be true."

"Bobby, I know you never finished school, but these myths…"

"Really, Eric?" said Diana. "What does science have to say about us not freezing to death in these clothes, or anything else about this world?"

"Point taken. So what's on the other side?"

"Angels peeking through star-holes? Elephants standing on turtles? How should I know?"

"The wind is picking up," said Bobby. "We better find shelter for the night."

"I think I see a cave up ahead," said Diana.

The cave was large, extending deep into the mountain. Exhausted by the cold and the effort, they quickly fell asleep.

#

Eric was shaken awake.

"Have you seen Uni?" asked Bobby.

"Is it day already?"

"As much as it ever will be," said Diana, looking out at the grey morning. "At least the wind died down."

"Uni!" Bobby called into the cave.

Eric spotted a glint on the ground. "Hey, a gold coin! Looks like our luck is changing."

"It wasn't very lucky for its previous owner." Diana pointed to a skeleton in the corner, still grasping a rusty sword.

"Yikes. I say we leave before we find whatever found him."

"Not without Uni," said Bobby.

A glow appeared deep within the cave. It grew steadily until Uni could be seen galloping towards them, her horn lighting the way.

"Uni!"

The cave trembled with the massive footfall of her pursuer. As the creature neared the entrance, they could make out its white hair and blue skin. The frost giant let out an ice-shattering howl.

"Everybody out!" cried Bobby, hitting his club against the ground.

As Uni passed him he bashed the cave wall once, twice. The entrance collapsed, burying the giant.

"Nicely done!" said Eric.

"Let's move before he digs himself out," said Diana.

#

The going was easier without the wind, which is not to say easy. The softly falling snow covered their tracks.

"If Bobby's idea hadn't worked," said Eric, "I could have told you frost giants are vulnerable to fire."

"Great," said Diana, "you got a light?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping Presto would have showed up by now… At least that settles the encounter quota."

"Eric, there isn't any rule that…"

"I was right the last time, wasn't I?"

"I'm not sure the tree counts."

"It was a _dryad_. And I got hurt!"

"You pretty much did that on your own."

Bobby hushed them. "Don't move."

Eric looked around, then remembered to look up. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Can't see straight with this white-on-white," said Bobby. "But Uni feels it, I do too."

The party watched their surroundings. Beside them, an enormous blue eye blinked open.

"Fall back!" cried Bobby.

With a bone-chilling roar the white beast emerged from the snow, stretching its wings. They ran as fast as they could down the path.

Bobby stopped abruptly around a bend.

"Are you crazy?" cried Eric. "Oh."

The giant blocking the path grinned widely as it lifted its club.

"Dragon-food or giant-food?" said Eric.

"Just duck!" cried Diana.

The giant's club came smashing down on Eric's shield. The party sank into the snow under the impact.

"I don't know my arm can take another one," said Eric.

As he readied a second blow, the path was hit by a jet of frost. A thin layer of ice formed over the shield's protective bubble, but on the giant it seemed no more effective than a morning breeze. The dragon pounced, their struggle staining the snow a dark blue.

"Move it!" said Diana. "Before they trample us."

#

The party slowed its pace after a while, as the mountain and the weather became the more immediate challenge. Even Eric had to agree the sky looked different here, as if approaching the edge of a glass bottle. It was night when they reached a vast plateau.

"Big sky…" said Eric.

"How do you like them Newtonian apples?" said Diana.

Before them, ice spikes jutted against the horizon as frost on a window. What might best be described as cracks, iridescent auroras, branched up from the ground. Stars silhouetted a castle which seemed equal parts ice and sky.

The four approached in awe. As they neared the gate, the fog took the shape of a towering robed figure wrapped in bat-like wings.

"It's…" said Eric.

"It isn't," said Diana. "No horn."

"You sure Hank didn't cut it off? For symmetry?"

"Not funny," said Bobby.

The figure extended a menacing hand. "_Be gone, brood of Tiamat! Or face your doom!"_

"But we're not…" said Bobby, then louder, "we're not with the dragons, we're heroes! Or used to be."

The misty colossus knelt to examine them. "_Indeed. You may pass._" The figure dissolved. The castle gate opened, revealing the figure's original.

"Welcome to Aelian, young ones. Dungeon Master said you might come."

"Karena?" asked Diana. She had hardly aged.

"At your service, Acrobat. Is Sheila not among you? I had hoped you would be more."

"They had problems of their own," said Bobby.

"That does not bode well. Please, come in from the cold."

#

The interior was surprisingly warm and bright. Lights danced off glass surfaces as they walked.

"This is beautiful," said Bobby. "You made it yourself?"

"I am old, Barbarian, but not that old. One story says Douris took a last piss before leaving, and this is where it froze. Who knows?"

"Can you help us defeat Tiamat?" asked Eric.

"Ah, the Cavalier," said Karena, looking at him closely. She turned back to the hallway. "Perhaps. Tiamat has grown strong. A direct assault would be folly."

"Presto said we need to find another way," said Diana.

"The Mage is correct. But even with my ring we would need the other Weapons of Power, and more. Always more. This is dangerous, hungry magic."

They came to a study lined with tomes and scrolls. A central pool was glowing.

Karena sprinkled some silver dust. "We have company."

"Remind me to tell you about glitter," said Eric.

The surfaced shimmered and showed Sheila running towards the castle. Dragons approached from the air.

"Quick, open the gate!" said Bobby.

"No, Barbarian," said Karena.

"What do you mean, no? There's still time!"

The familiar guardian coalesced. "_Be gone, brood of Tiamat!_"

"Help me!" cried Sheila.

A black dragon landed beside her and roared.

"Do something!" cried Bobby.

"_You underestimate the lady of the castle, dragon_."

The dragon encircled Sheila with its neck. She patted it affectionately, her eyes glowing coals.

"We'll do it the hard way, witch." She grew into a mass of red scales greater than the black dragon. Hydra heads sprouted spewing poison and acid, frost and fire, and lightening. Other dragons arrived, green and blue and red. The whites blended into the blizzard. The castle shook with the onslaught.

#

"She must have followed us," said Diana.

"I am the one she seeks," said Karena. "Had she known your importance, she would have acted sooner."

"Will the walls hold?" asked Bobby.

"Few walls are impenetrable. They merely buy time. In this case, for your escape."

A disc of white light opened into the study.

"That was some quick casting," said Eric.

"It was not I," said Karena.

"Someone call the cavalry?" said Presto, stepping out of the light. "I knew all that portal work would come in handy. Sorry it took me so long. I brought friends." Hank crossed into the study, followed by Sheila.

"Thanks for… thanks, Eric," said Hank. "Karena, what can we do?"

"Stand around the pool with your weapons."

The attack suddenly stopped.

"Has she given up?" asked Eric.

"She knows what we are attempting," said Karena. "Aelian's wards will take too long."

"So what is she going to do, nuke us?"

A terrible sound of breaking glass came from all around the castle. Rainbow-tinted flashes filled the windows at each strike.

"She will bring the sky down on our heads and throw us into the void."

"Oh."

"Can you help me with the portal, Presto?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Half a Realm away. And twenty-five years ago."

"Whoa, easy there," said Eric. "We sure we want to bring time-travel into the mix? Doesn't the fact that we're still here mean the mission already failed?"

"Eric," said Diana, "they're trying to concentrate. Need I point out that a five-headed dragon is trying to make the sky fall?"

"Fine, I won't argue the physics. But what about strategy? Why not go back and stop Tiamat's egg from hatching? Or Venger from falling from grace? Or us from coming here in the first place?"

"This is a place of power, Cavalier," said Karena, "and even so it may not be enough. To go back any farther would be suicide."

"The moral argument, then. We may not like how our lives turned out, but other people might. What right do we have to take that away from them, to interfere with history? I'm surprised Sheila isn't the one saying this."

Sheila held Hank's hand. "Actually, Eric, I'd rather live in a world in which Edward never was than one in which he was gone. Everything else pales in comparison."

"What if history intended for us to go back?" said Bobby. "Wouldn't _not_ going be interfering?"

"Semantics aside," said Eric, "that's still too much power in the hands of the time-traveler."

"What I'm trying to say is… do you remember Terri?"

"Your childhood crush, sure."

"She's not my… She gave me her necklace. I have dreams, sometimes. Of what could have been, maybe what should have been. About all of us. If there's a chance we could…"

"The spell is almost ready," said Karena. "It requires a sacrifice, someone who will disappear both in our own crumbling timeline and in the new one being created."

"I'll go," said Hank. "I have much to atone."

"No, I'll go," said Eric. "It was my selfishness that sent you off the deep end. I also have much to pay for."

"_Men_," said Karena. "You both have baggage, cry me a river. You also have other roles to play. We already have a volunteer. Do we not, Holthaus?"

There was no one else in the study. Eric was about to speak when his shadow flickered and detached itself, taking the shape of a bat-winged genie.

"Not so fast, Peter Pan," said Eric, "how long have you been following us?"

"In the forest," said Bobby, "you tied up those orcs. Why?"

The shade turned to Hank. "I offer a bargain, Ranger. Your word will be enough. Save my Master, and I will help you save your world."

Hank exchanged a hard look with the others. "We have a deal, Shadow Demon."

"My thanks, Ranger. We live to serve." He flew into the pool, which turned oily black.

Crashes were heard as the uppermost levels crumbled. With a thunderclap the entire castle heaved. The windows showed only the darkest night. Tiamat roared triumphantly.

"It is done," said Karena. "We do not have much time."

"I will stop myself no matter what," said Hank.

"That is not where this portal leads, Ranger. It crosses the portal Eric used to return home."

"Guess I'm up," said Eric. "I'll be the jerk that tells the other jerk to turn around."

He looked at his friends. "It was nice seeing you again. See you soon." He stepped into the pool.

#

_They are finally going home, yet he hesitates. He says his goodbyes. He is already home._


End file.
